


Hope in an Ambulance

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 10 of This Might Help drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope in an Ambulance

**Author's Note:**

> Again another huge thank you to Missus_T for her help editing and making this thing coherent!

After Scott unceremoniously dumped Peter in the ambulance with Cora and himself, Stiles frantically locked the bay doors before turning to Peter.

“Are you hurt?” Stiles asked while running his hands over Peter to make sure there weren’t any unseen injuries that he could hide. He wouldn’t be able to handle the stress if Peter was hurt and not healing like Cora. One dying Hale was enough for his poor human heart.

Ignoring Stiles slight panic, Peter’s focus was on Cora. “Her heart, it sounds weaker. Did something happen?”

Reaching out for Cora to ground himself, Stiles answered, “She.....she stopped....stopped breathing.....I had to give her mouth to mouth.”

Hearing the sharp intake of breathe from Peter, Stiles turned and faced him. “It took a few moments, but it worked. She started breathing on her own again.”

Peter’s eyes filled with tears as he pulled Stiles into his chest for a hug. “Thank you for saving her. Derek and I have lost enough family. And yes, I know I was the one that killed Laura, but I think Cora's death would be it for the both of us, but especially Derek. I don’t think he could survive another death.”

Stunned by the non-threatening affection and causal admission of Peter’s killing of Laura, Stiles wrapped one arm around Peter and held tight to Cora’s hand. They had to make it. They had to do whatever it took to stay alive, because the Hales deserved a little ray of hope in their dark lives.


End file.
